The Director (TFF)
The Director, also known as Leonard Church, is the ex-leader of Project Freelancer. Role in Plot Early Life The Director was a farm boy whose father was a rich, perhaps the richest farmer. He was born in Austin Texas. He was not very bright and managed to get by in most part thanks to his fathers money. In high school he fell in love with his highschool bully Allison. She soon gave this love back and they began a relationship. While Tex went into the military Church wanted to go to college. He tried to get a scholorship and succeded beating James Smith only because his father paid for him to win. After College The day he graduated Allison came to see Church. He ordered a limo and took her to where James Smith was forced to go. He offered him a well paying job if he would kill Church's father. Smith did it and thus began their relationship. They started off as a small company that sold technology to the military. However Church and Tex soon got into a fight, as Tex had cheated on him with a squadmate he gave up on her but still loved her. She then went back into the military the next day. This caused him to focus soley on his research. He soon made better bullet proof suits which eventually became the basis for the Mk. IV suits. They soon got word Tex decided to be a test subject for their suits and learned the hard way they weren't as bulled proof as originally though. This caused her to die. In the autopsy it was learned she was pregnant with Leonard's child. He went into a depression. Eventually he decided to make a private military. When Smith pointed out he had no more money Church burned down his company building and got his insurance money. Using this he created a private military called Freelancer. Soon he learned that the UNSC was looking for a project to help fight Insurrectionists. To gain more money Church decided to make his private military one of the projects and it became known as Project Freelancer. Season 9 In Season 9 The Director was first seen in the trailer He gave access to the Pelican trying to board Angel on my Shoulder so they could get medical aid for Agent Maine. He was seen after getting off of the Pelican speaking to a Doctor. Later, during Maine's surgery The Director briefly interviews Wash demanding to know what had happened. The Director is next seen giving the ok to begin South and North's mission to the Bjordinal Cyrogenics Research Facility. He was seen again giving clearance to Agent Carolina to aid North and South when they became surronded at the helipad. He was later seen again in Episode 5 briefing North, South, and Carolina on their mission. He has The Counselor change the boards putting North ahead of South. This angers South causing her to question him. He tells her stealth was one of the mission objectives, which due to her had failed, which made their next mission all the harder. He was briefly mentioned in Episode 8 by C.T. who believes he is selecting the Freelancers to see who the best of the best are. He is again mentioned in Episode 10 when Washington says for the Agents to call the Director as Maine and Wyoming began using live rounds on the training course. C.T. with her negative outlook on The Director said "Who do you think they got it from." Implying the Director supplied Wyoming and Maine with the ammo. He then comes down to the trainning floor after York is injured with a grenade. He says he will not punish Maine or Wyoming as they were being inventive. When talked back to by Wash he yells at Wash saying that the enemy will not follow protocole either. He then leaves the room. During the mission to recover the sarcopagus, he prepares to fire the MAC cannon at the 110 story building to destroy it. However he is advised by the Counselor to wait until the Agents are away. He ignores this warning telling the Counselor to shut up and fires. Later when F.I.L.S.S. won't drop a pod for Agent Texas due to saftey protocoles the Director has her fire it anyway. Later when Tex recovers the briefcase she contacts him and he applauds her. Reconstruction During the events in Reconstruction, he exchanges a number of transmissions with the chairman, each one revealing more about the Director's personality and views, as well as slowly revealing the tensions he and the Chairman share toward each other. Over the course of the Reconstruction series, through the various transmissions and through the information provided by Agent Washington in numerous episodes, it is eventually revealed that the Director and his Freelancer Project was given a single, "smart A.I." to experiment with in his soldiers, known as the Alpha. In a severe abuse of power and protocol, the Director has the Alpha AI split into fragments to be copied; this was done by subjecting it to highly stressful scenarios to the point where it detaches portions of itself to maintain its sanity and survive. When the Chairman discovers this after looking into his personal files, the Director is immediately issued a warrant of arrest, and in the beginning of Chapter 19 he is notified that law enforcement members are on their way to detain him. During Chapter 19 he speaks to Wash, who has infiltrated the base with the Meta following close behind. When negotiations with Wash fail, and Wash reveals he's known everything since Epsilon was implanted in his head, the Director orders the Meta to kill him — revealing he still had some level of control over Agent Maine (although this could be due to his bribing the Meta with the location of the Alpha, which it demanded). When Private Church appeared and entered the Meta's mind, incapacitating it and giving Washington time to activate the EMP, the Director attempts one final desperate plea to cooperate with Wash, who staunchly refuses before activating the EMP and disabling the entire base. One last transmission was sent to the Chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee during the Epilogue, with the Director sounding far more subdued and weary than he previously was. Revealing that he never had the chance to participate or sacrifice himself for the war, and that he has been haunted with the memory of his loved one who he lost long ago, he ends the transmission saying that he would come quietly and hope that the court would see things from his perspective. He also stated his belief that the courts would not be able to convict him, because though there are many laws against hurting and terrorizing others, he maintains that there are no laws against tormenting one's own self. Audio Diaries He then closes his transmission by stating his name, which is actually Dr. Leonard Church — revealing that Private Church/The Alpha was in fact designed from the Director's own personality and memories. (Tex is later revealed in Chapter 19 of Revelation, Reuinion, to be a biproduct of the process and that she was what he remembered of his loved one, Allison, which may explain why he favored Tex in Project Freelancer while also shedding some light on Church's relationship with Tex.) The Break-In The Director was placed in a cell in a prison and 3 of his former Agents decied to break him out. Two were purposfully captured. They were placed in a cell next to his. Later he was to be transfered to a more secure area in the prison when The Freelancers attacked. He was brought to the Chairman and refused to give him information. Recovering the Mother of Invention Rebuilding Personality Ever since Allison's death The Director has had a cold personality and only looks out for himself.